


Watch Me

by IRL_Nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anyways, Bisexual Disaster Hinata Hajime, Camboy Komaeda Nagito, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Harness, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vibrators, Voyeurism, also he has a cat, because he’s a horny bastard and it makes him happy, chatroom, he’s doing it illegally and getting away with it only because of luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: Hajime overhears that a certain Main Course student has an account where he does... things of a certain nature in front of a camera for the anonymous masses. His curiosity gets the better of him and then his feelings do.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Unspecific Others
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212





	Watch Me

As Hajime confirmed his account, he mentally berated himself for doing something as distasteful as this. He was now officially known as H_Helios on a site that he would rather not have anyone know he visited

However, he was there for a reason, and it wasn’t what one would typically seek out such a site for. He’d overheard some of the other students in the Reserve Course talking about how a member of the Main Course maintained a popular show on it, and so Hajime couldn’t  _ not _ see if they were right.

From what he’d gathered, it was a pale, dangerously slim boy with wild white hair and a knack for self-deprecation, and he knew exactly who it was. Nagito Komaeda, Class 77-B, one of Chiaki’s classmates, was using his body for money online.

It didn’t take Hajime long to find his profile, seeing as his username was LuckyStudent. He really wasn’t trying for subtlety, and his name was the first suggestion he received as soon as he typed “luck” in the search bar.

Looking over his profile, Hajime found that Komaeda really hadn’t tried to hide much.

Koun Sasaki, 19, was the name and age he used, displayed boldly below a smiling profile picture of Komaeda himself with a little silver collar around his slender neck.

There were recordings of old broadcasts too, some of which had thumbnails that brought a flush to Hajime’s cheeks, and others of which seemed more innocent, with Komaeda clothed and smiling and gesturing as he talked about something or other. In one, he was even holding a little black cat, the feline butting its head against the laughing boy’s cheek.

The page suddenly moved down as he watched it, and Hajime scrolled up out of curiosity and found himself looking at a moving thumbnail of what looked to be a new broadcast. A live one.

It looked like Komaeda was getting ready, having just clicked on the camera and adjusting the angle with a gentle furrow in his brow and a concentrated pout to his thin, pink lips that Hajime shouldn’t have found endearing.

After a moment’s hesitation, Hajime joined the stream, taken to a page which put the video almost full-screen with a live chat feed on its right, and Nagito’s eyes glanced down at something— presumably a monitor— and his eyes lit up.

“Ah!” He exclaimed, moving back from the camera and taking a seat on the white sheets that Hajime recognized from the pictures of the other videos. Usually the more explicit ones. 

“You’re new,” Komaeda observed, smiling as he toyed with the hem of his pale green shirt, “I haven’t seen your username before, I like it. Helios, the Greek personification of the sun, driving his chariot across the sky day by day. I think we’ll get along well if you like mythology!”

Hesitantly, Hajime typed.

**H_Helios:** I just kinda think it’s neat, I’ve been meaning to read more

His message nearly got lost within the influx of arriving viewers, but Komaeda managed to pick it out. “I can recommend you some books after the session, if you stick around,” Komaeda offered with sincerity, “So, are you completely new to my shows?”

**H_Helios:** Yeah, I’m new to this site too. I thought you looked interesting

There was no way Hajime was telling him that he got an account just because he was curious about him.

Komaeda beamed, “Oh, wonderful! Here’s how it works then. I take orders from the chat. Whatever they want to see, I obey, because that’s all I’m useful for. I do have a few limitations, but not many. I have a variety of toys, so I can pretty much do anything you can think of with them. Also, most importantly, please don’t donate anything to me.”

That caught Hajime off guard. He didn’t want anything? Most people encouraged donations, from what he could gather, setting prices on certain tasks that they would only do if the goal was met. 

**H_Helios:** No donations? Are you sure??

Komaeda nodded resolutely, still smiling, “I’m sure. I have enough money, I don’t need any more, and I’m not here for myself, though it does feel nice to make other people feel good..”

Hajime was speechless, watching mutely as the chat flooded with praising and flirtatious messages from other viewers. Komaeda was still looking into the camera expectantly, and so Hajime replied.

**H_Helios:** Alright, got it. I won’t donate anything

Anything big, he added on internally. He would feel guilty if he really gave him nothing.

It was then that he noticed he had decided on sticking around to watch the stream.

“Now!” Komaeda exclaimed with a smile and a clap of his hands, “Let’s begin. What would you all like to see today?”

The chat flooded immediately, and Hajime could barely keep up.

**Guest613:** piss on the bed

**KingCum:** Finger yourself open for me, pretty boy <3

**BigDick609:** jerk urself off and lick ur cum off ur fingers

**MaximumWidth:** How about the harness, sweetheart? It always looks good on you

Some of the suggestions brought a bright flush to Hajime’s cheeks, but Komaeda seemed unphased, smiling happily as ever, even as he turned to slide his legs off the bed.

“Thank you for the thoughtful requests as usual, King and Max! How about both? And perhaps I’ll take 609’s request too… I think I’ll be able to get hard twice today, so please do think about what you’d like me to do for the second.”

With that, Komaeda left the frame, leaving Hajime watching, stunned, with his mind running wild with images of pale skin and soft, breathy sounds.

He didn’t have to wait long before Komaeda slid back on screen, and Hajime’s breath caught. Komaeda was stripped of his clothing and now sat before the camera on only a black and silver harness. 

It wrapped snugly around his skinny frame, black straps around his chest and stomach and throat and framing his dick, which was already half hard. Hajime found himself staring, surprised by the interest he felt stirring in his own gut. 

Komaeda’s cock was, for lack of a better word, pretty. Slender like his body, but of good proportion to him, and nestled in white curls that were just a shade darker than the ones on his head. 

As he watched, Komaeda pulled his feet closer to him and settled them on the bed, bending his knees as he spread his legs and reached down between them. With a feather-light touch, Komaeda traced a finger over his dick, which twitched under his touch and coaxed a gentle moan from his throat.

Without hesitation, Komaeda lifted that same hand up to his mouth, slipping three fingers between his lips, sucking on them as his white lashes fluttered and his grey eyes fixed firmly on the camera.

The sounds he made were obscene and wet, sloppy as he licked and sucked over his fingers to wet them, with a soft little “pwah” sound as he released them. He slid his fingers lightly down his body, leaving gleaming spots on his skin every now and then, before slipping those glistening fingers down between his legs and beneath his perineum to slip two fingers into himself at once with a high keen.

“I-I’m sorry I’m already so loose,” he apologized breathlessly, fingers sliding in and out with filthy, wet noises, “I made sure to clean myself out thoroughly before the session, a-and I had to do quite a bit of stretching…”

Hajime was too busy watching the way lucky student’s hole greedily took in his fingers, licking his lips when Komaeda finally added the third, curling them into himself with a hitching moan. He was much more than half-hard in the sweatpants he had changed into upon arriving at his dorm, reaching down to palm at himself as Komaeda continued to rock down onto his fingers and reached down to stroke himself with his other hand.

The sounds the boy made were soaked with libidinous pleasure, moans and whines as his hand slid over his cock, newly wetted with precum. At one point he lifted his hand from his cock, demonstrating the way the precum spread in thick strands between his dick and hand, smiling coquettishly at the camera and stroking over his slit a couple times. Those hazy eyes soon fluttered shut again however, and he moaned and whined as his hips bucked up into his fist and down onto his fingers. 

“Hey,” he murmured, eyes open in silver slits as he grinned at the camera, “So what would you all like me to do after this, huh? Have you decided? Do you know what you want to do to me? Please, I want you to do more to me…”

Hajime swallowed, waistband slid down his thighs so that he had access to stroke himself in earnest, and it took him a minute or two to type with one hand, but he knew what he wanted.

**H_Helios:** if you have a vibrating dildo put it in on the highest setting and play with your nipples with both hands, don’t move the dildo with them

Komaeda’s eyes were fixed on the monitor, and they seemed to light up. “A-ah, Helios, I knew we would get along…”

Before he could continue speaking, he gasped, a bit of a strangled sound, and then Komaeda came into his hand with a loud cry, almost a sob, his entire body shaking as cum left him in thick, white pulses.

After it passed, Komaeda laid, panting, and lifted his soiled hand to his lips, cleaning his palm and fingers with his tongue, swallowing down his own cum like it was the most delicious thing he had even had the pleasure of tasting.

Once he was finished, Komaeda stretched a little, muscles twitching, slipping his fingers out of himself and flexing the muscle a couple times for the camera to see. Hajime felt himself twitch in his hand at the sight of Komaeda’s slick, stretched hole.

With a beatific smile that looked much too innocent for the situation, Komaeda slipped off the bed again and came back less than a minute later, leaning back against the pillows and spreading his legs again and slipping a light blue dildo into himself, breath hitching quietly. When Komaeda was adjusted to the intrusion, he carefully twisted the base of the toy with his fingers and a light buzzing sound filled the space, slowly intensifying as he turned it up.

The breath that caught in Komaeda’s throat was a harsh, sharp sound that filtered to a soft, long whimper, hips rocking down onto the dildo. He was panting, open-mouthed, and he was already hardening again. It only happened faster once he lifted his hands to his chest, which was still framed and accentuated by the black straps of the harness, and pinched his pert, pink nipples between his index fingers and thumbs.

Komaeda shuddered under his own touch, hips shifting and pressing downwards in an attempt to move the intensely vibrating dildo inside himself, rim twitching where it was stretched around the toy. 

He whined, airy and needy, tweaking and rolling the hardened buds between his fingers, cock twitching against his stomach and legs shaking, his body still sensitive from his last orgasm.

“Please,” he pleaded towards no one in particular, “A-ah, h-hhn, please, i-it feels… so good…”

The lucky student broke off into a sob as his hips moved just right, the dildo presumably pressing against his abused prostate, judging by the way he twitched bodily, thighs visibly shaking and fingers stuttering in their movements.

A line of drool had started at the corner of his lips, grey eyes dazed and clouded with pleasure, and his fingers soon began moving faster, his hips doing the same, and he cried out sharply, the sound almost a sob, as he came from the second time. 

Cum spurted over his stomach and chest, muscles twitching in pulses now, and he shook as he rode out the feeling.

Hajime was stroking himself as he watched, speeding up his hand and panting heavily, doing his best to avoid making any embarrassing noises as he was soon coming over his fist and into the tissue he had quickly picked up with his other hand.

Once the brunet had finished himself, he looked back at his laptop’s screen to see Komaeda laying on what was presumably his bed, splattered almost artfully by his own cum, speckling his skin and harness with white.

His brows were gently furrowed as his thin chest rose and fell to regain his breath, and he smiled at the camera once he did, lazy and sated, eyes drifting down to the monitor after a minute.

The chat was filled with compliments and praises and declarations of how hard they came to the entertainment Komaeda had provided, and Komaeda’s smile brightened to dazzling.

“I’m so glad you all enjoyed,” he breathed, hands now simply resting on his chest, fingers idly tapping at his prominent collarbone, “It makes me feel so happy to know that I’ve made you feel good…”

Hajime quickly wiped his hands clean and replied,

**H_Helios:** I’m glad we made you feel good too, Ko

Komaeda’s eyes widened for a moment, before settling back into their smile, “I think that’s all for today, everyone… I think tomorrow I’ll read a bit and play with my cat, if you’d like to talk to me. I know Kuroki loves the attention she gets from you all.”

Hajime made a mental note to check back tomorrow, and left the site for the night before he said anything that he found himself regretting.

He busied himself with cleaning up, throwing away the tissues and stripping down to get in the shower.

Which, of course, brought Hajime to reflection on thoughts he didn’t necessarily want to think about as he washed his body thoroughly.

Hajime thought Komaeda was unfairly hot, surprisingly nice, and he wanted to watch more of his shows. He’d definitely be tuning in tomorrow, no matter how much he told himself that he wouldn’t be.

He’d heard from Nanami before about how Komaeda felt about the Reserve Course and its students, but, with the anonymity the internet provided him with, there was nothing stopping him from indulging in his curiosity about the lucky student.

And Hajime also couldn’t deny that that was the best orgasm he had had in months, and the idea of getting to order an Ultimate around in such a way made him feel a little warm.

Making that account was absolutely a mistake that he was probably going to regret.


End file.
